Conventional vehicle doors consist of an outer shell, an inner shell welded to said outer shell, and an inner lining mounted on said inner shell. The inner shell and the inner lining form the inner wall. The inner shell is provided with built-in apertures for the introduction of the window winding parts into the inner cavity between the outer and the inner shells. Said window winding parts are preassembled on a base plate, which is then disposed in the inner cavity of the door on the inner shell. Thus installation of the window winder in the door wells formed by the welded sheets of the outer and inner shells is carried out on the vehicle on the main assembly line. The installation and adjustment of the window winder through the relatively small built-in aperture is however time-consuming, so that a correspondingly long timed interval is needed for this assembly step and thus a correspondingly slower working speed for the main assembly line. The installation of the window winder as well as its subsequent adjustment is labor intensive and laborious, and it can only be done by skilled labor. Assembly by robots of the window winder is to be excluded.